Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle
by Aubrie1234
Summary: After the Final battle against Zongazonga, things were supposed to be normal. But now someone is after Aubrie(Dina) and Rupert. How will they get out of this one? Starring the Heroine with her name as Aubrie, again! But, her name will change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another Fossil Fighters: Champions story! Anyway, starting the story now!**

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up..." I said sleepily as I rolled over. The sunlight was shining in my eyes once again. Why can't we have an eclipse here on the Caliosteo Islands? Especially Cranial Island, where I am right now? After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, my vivosaurs woke me up.

_"Get up, Aubrie." _I heard my Giga Raja say. I just pulled the pillow over my head.

_"If you don't, Slapper will scream." _Pearla, my Toba, said to me. Slapper was my Pacro, and she could shatter any kind of glass with her scream if it was loud enough. I shot up when Pearla said that. I didn't want my eardrums blasted, probably into oblivion.

"Alright, I'm up!" I told them.

_"You'd better not go to sleep again, or I _will _scream." _Slapper told me. I nodded as I got off the bed and dressed. Soon, I exited my room and headed down the hall. The Fighter Station was as busy as usual. No-one seemed to be threatening the Isles today. And that was good news. I had had enough of saving the Isles from Zongazonga for a _lifetime_! Maybe even two! As I was thinking about all of that, I ran into someone.

"Sorry about that! I didn't know where I was-" I didn't finish as I saw who I had bumped into. Rupert! Oh, _why_ did it have to be him? I ran into my _crush_, for goodness sake!

"N-no, it's fine. I was the one who wasn't looking, Aubrie." he said, getting up and holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me off the floor. We then quickly let go. I was managing to suppress my blush so he couldn't see it, but I think I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, thanks again, Rupert, and see you later!" I told him, then ran right past him. I wanted to get away from him as fast as I could. Soon, I stopped and noticed I was in front of the elevator.

_I guess saying good morning to Joe and visiting for a while wouldn't be too bad, right? Besides, I don't want Rupert trying to talk to me now! _I thought, getting in the elevator.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

_Nice job, Mr. 'I'm going to go see her and tell her what I feel right now'! You just missed your chance! _I scolded myself. I also felt my Krypto's metal shaking, probably laughing. He must have heard the exchange. I told him what I was going to do before I bumped into Aubrie, and now he was laughing at me!

_"Oh, sir! You told me you were going to tell her, but she left before you had a chance! Good luck trying to find her again! She's probably hiding from you right now! Hahahahahaha!" _I heard my Krypto say in between laughs.

_'Shut up.' _I told him with my thoughts. He didn't say anything else but kept on laughing. How did I end up with a comedic, but loyal Vivosaur, anyway? I just pushed the thought away as I tried to find Aubrie for the second time that day.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

_'Don't say one word.' _I told my vivosaurs angrily, who were laughing their heads off at what they had witnessed. After I had gotten out of the elevator, I tripped on a trip wire, had glue and feathers poured all over me, and was now looking like a chicken. Joe had set this up as revenge for one of his employees, but I had gotten it instead and he was now laughing his head off as well. If he hadn't been my friend right now, I would have brought out one of my vivosaurs and tortured him. Boy, is he going to get some payback after this.

"Oh, Aubrie! Ya sure are pretty funny right now, pardner! Hahahahaha!" Joe laughed, doubling over. I grumbled angrily as I went back into the elevator. After I got out, I went to my room. Everyone I went past I told them the same thing I told my vivosaurs. I even went past Rupert! Ugh, I wish he hadn't seen me like this! He's probably laughing at what had happened to me right now! I just pushed the thoughts away as I cleaned up. Afterwords, I went back outside, heading for the square and Mt. Krakanak.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

I struggled to keep in my laughter at what I saw. Aubrie now looked like a _chicken_! Even my vivosaurs are laughing at her! After she walked past me and said: "Don't say _one _word.", I laughed my head off. She looked so funny and ridiculous! I'm going to have to apologize to her later, though. Otherwise I think she would kill me and my vivosaurs. After my laughing fit subsided, I walked down to the lobby and sat on one of the couches. My laughing fit took a bit of energy out of me. I rested for a few minutes, then saw Aubrie come down as well. She looked as mad as ever.

_Now would NOT be a good time to tell her. _I thought, watching her walk to the sliding doors.

_"Why is that, sir?" _Krypto asked.

_'She looks like she's ready to kill someone right now. I bet even Zongazonga would be cowering in fear from her gaze.' _I answered him. Then, I saw her look at me and I felt very tiny. If looks could kill she would have done it to me right then. She was angrier than I had ever seen her, and it was scary. She then turned back to the doors and walked through them, not taking a second glance. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and felt better, now that I wasn't in her eyesight.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

_"When you looked at Rupert just then, Aubrie, you made him look as though he was ready to wet himself! Hahahahaha!" _Pearla laughed after we had went out the doors. The others also broke out laughing.

_'Let's just go, guys. I want to get away from here for awhile.' _I told them. Then, as I headed to the pathway that lead to Mt. Krakanak, I felt like I was being watched. I quickly scanned the area, but saw nothing. My vivosaurs all stopped laughing as well.

_"Aubrie? Is something wrong?" _Slapper asked.

_'I feel like someone's watching me.' _I told them.

_"Same here, Aubrie. We might not want to go out." _Giga Raja told me. I knew he was right, but I wasn't sure. I had felt it for a second, but Giga Raja was still feeling it. Even though he was more of the fighting type than the others, he could also feel more around him.

_'Right. I'll go back in.' _I told him. As I turned around, there was a big explosion. It knocked me off my feet. It also caused a cloud of smoke to form. After it cleared, I saw what had happened. The front of the Fighter Station had exploded and rubble was everywhere. The entrance was also blocked. Everyone inside was trapped if they hadn't gotten hurt. And that also included the Staff, Joe, the Fighters, the vivosaurs, and-

_Rupert! _I thought. He was still stuck inside!

_"Aubrie!" "Are you alright?!" "You aren't hurt, are you?" _my vivosaurs asked worriedly.

_'I'm fine. But Rupert and the others are trapped!'_ I told them. It was silent for a few moments before Giga Raja's metal started to shake violently.

_"Aubrie! Duck to your left!" _he shouted. I did, then saw what he had warned me about. A four-pointed metal star had almost hit my ear and was now embedded in the concrete in front of me.

_"RUN, AUBRIE! MOVE!" _Giga Raja shouted again. I quickly got up and ran towards Mt. Krakanak, dodging the stars and worrying about Rupert.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

About a minute after Aubrie left, there was an explosion at the sliding doors. Since the lobby's furniture was so close to the doors, it was a miracle I didn't get killed, let alone hurt. Except for being shaken up, I was fine. So were my vivosaurs. After the smoke cloud that was also made cleared, I saw that the entrance was destroyed and buried under rubble. We were trapped.

* * *

_**Sorry about all the POV switching. But, I can't tell you who exploded the front doors and who is after Aubrie. Read and review, and I'll see you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Rupert's POV**

After the explosion, everyone tried to move the rubble away. We couldn't use vivosaurs because they would probably bring more rubble down on us. Including the small ones. For the rest of the day we moved rock after rock, beam after beam. Soon, the only thing left was a huge boulder (I don't even want to know _how _it got there). It was too heavy for us to move without the vivosaurs, so we tried thinking up other ways to move it. I went to my room to sleep, though, because it was 9 o'clock already. I was so tired and sleepy from what happened that day that I fell asleep in my clothes. But, the next day, I didn't expect anything that happened.

_"Sir! Wake up, sir!" _I heard my Mapu King say to me. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying with my back skyward on my bed with my head turned to the left. My three Dino Medals were on the table beside the bed, and my Mapu King's medal was shaking crazily. I yawned groggily, then asked: "What is it, Mapu King?"

_"Look in the mirror on the dresser, sir!" _he ordered. I yawned again, rubbing the sleep out of my right eye, and sat up. I turned to the mirror and saw something, but it seemed too impossible to imagine. My hair was so long it reached the end of my back, my lower two canine teeth were protruding slightly out of my mouth, and I hand a long, silvery tail. Since I was still half-asleep, I didn't react right away. That is, until my Krypto woke up.

_"Wha-?! MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHHHHHHHH!" _he yelled as soon as he saw me, then presumably fainted. That got me awake enough to realize what I looked like. I nearly fainted.

"M-Mapu King, w-what happened-?" I stammered, recoiling at the sight of myself in the mirror.

_"I don't know, sir. I just woke up seeing you like that. Oh, and look down." _he told me. I did, then fainted. I had silvery claws on my hands and feet. Who wouldn't faint at the sight of me? Aubrie and Joe, maybe, but no one else.

* * *

Later, I woke up again and looked in the mirror again. Still the same. No dream, unfortunately. I closed my eyes and sighed, exasperated.

"Mapu King, Why am I like this?" I asked. He probably didn't know the answer, but I still wanted to try.

_"I have no clue, sir. Oh, and Krypto still hasn't woken up yet. Neither has your Mapu. Should I wake them?" _he asked. I shook my head.

"No, but we need to find Joe. He might know what's going on with me." I told him. I went to the closet and opened it, looking for more covering clothes than the ripped ones I wore now. Nothing good was in there. I sighed sadly. Then, I turned to the door and stuck my head out. I looked to the left, then the right. No one.

_So far, so good. _I thought, slipping out into the hallway. Now all I needed to do was find Joe. Except there were two problems. One, if he was in his apartment, I would have to go to the elevator, with would alert everyone of my presence. Two, if he was trying to see the extent of the damage, I would still have to go out in the open to ask him, which would be too risky. I need a stroke of luck right now if I was to find him without- I stopped thinking and listened. I heard footsteps coming my way. I slipped back into my room and closed the door. I watched for the person through the peephole as they walked down the hall, towards my room. As they came closer, I held my breath. As they walked into my vision, I saw it was...

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliffy! But did you notice how Rupert looks now? It might look similar to how Marc looks in the 12th chapter of my Amazing Spiez story,**_** Operation: Werewolf._ Anyway, please read and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Rupert's POV**

It was Joe! What luck! Then, I saw him stop and turn to my door. He knocked on it, probably to get me awake since I fell asleep early that night. I opened the door just a bit, so he could see only half of my face, and asked: "What are you doing here at this time of day, Joe?" He chuckled slightly, then answered.

"Well, pard, its already past eleven (_Already past eleven?!_ I thought). I didn't have the heart to wake ya up earlier, so I let ya sleep in. How have ya been doin' since yesterday?" he asked. I slightly sighed.

"There's something I need you to see..." I told him, opening the door wider to let him through (But I still hid behind it). He gave me a questioning look before coming in. I closed the door behind him and turned around to see his shocked expression.

"Don't ask. I don't have any idea how this happened. I just woke up this morning, looking like this. Do you have any idea, Joe?" I asked. He slowly shook his head. I sighed sadly again. I should have known that he might not know. I then flopped down on my bed and told him: "Thanks, anyway. You can go now if you want. That's all I wanted to ask you." I felt the bed get slightly heavier afterwords. I turned to my left and saw Joe sitting down beside my leg, smiling sadly at me. He put his hand on my left leg and shook his head.

"Rupert, I wish I knew how this happened. But right now all we can do is figure out how ta get out. So far, no one's got anythin'. Ya got some sort of idea?" he asked. I closed my eyes and thought about it. Just as I was not getting anything, my Mapu King spoke up.

_"Sir?" _he asked.

_'Yes, Mapu King?' _I asked back.

_"I might have an idea."_

_'What is it?'_

_"Well, two good things would come out of it if you said yes."_

_'What is it, then?'_

_"Well, since you're like that and all, why don't _you _try to move the boulder?"_

_'ME?!'_

_"Yes, because you're small enough to try without causing anymore damage, and because we can see if you have any new powers."_

_'Hmm... You have a point, Mapu King. I'll tell Joe and see what he thinks.' _I answered. Then, I turned back to Joe and told him what my Mapu King and I had talked about. He closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a while, then said: "Well, pard, it just might work. But people would probably freak out at the sight of ya. I could ask 'em to leave for a while, but they might wonder why. Are ya still sure ya want ta do this, Rupert?" I nodded and answered: "I'm willing to take my chances, Joe."

"Alright, then." he said, standing up, "I'll get Stella, Terry, Kent, and the rest of the staff ta clear everyone out so we can see what ya can do. Just make sure you're careful, pardner." He then walked out the door and closed it, leaving me alone in my room with my vivosaurs.

* * *

_**Don't worry, guys. I'll do Aubrie's POV in the next chapter. Anyway, did you like it? Read and Review, please!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

Whoever it was that was throwing shurikens at me is going to be on my bad side once I find out who it is. He/She/They threw the stars at me all day and forced me to sleep in a cave all night! The next morning was much better, though. No one attacked me while I walked back to the Fighter Station and nothing bad happened after I got there. Hopefully, whoever it was that attacked me yesterday is having themselves a day off. After I got back to the Station, I saw others moving the rubble out of the way, but not using vivosaurs to do it. As I looked around, I saw Todd and Pauleen off to the side. I then ran over to them, waving and shouting: "Todd! Pauleen!" They turned to me and grinned, waving back.

"I was outside when this happened, and someone attacked me and drove me away from here afterwords. I spent the night in a cave on Mt. Krakanak, and then came back here this morning. Where were the both of you yesterday?" I told them, then asked.

"Well, digadig, I was shopping and Todd was helping Prof. Scatterly renovate the diga-museum." Pauleen explained.

"Where's Rupert, Aubrie? Is he stuck inside, too?" Todd asked. I nodded sadly.

"What are we going to do now, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I wish I knew. And Todd, why are they not using vivosaurs to move the rubble?"

"I asked someone and they said it was because if they used vivosaurs, it could bring more rubble down. That's why they're moving it by hand." he explained. I nodded in understanding. Then, I noticed that they had stopped digging. I turned around and saw a huge boulder blocking the rest of the way inside.

"If the boulder's there, digadig, they won't be able to move anymore from this side." Pauleen said. I knew what she said was true, but I was still worried. Then, I felt my Paleopager vibrate. I took mine out, along with Todd and Pauleen, and we saw that the message had come from Joe. It read: Don't worry, pardners. Everyone's fine. We're goin' ta move the boulder soon, so don't worry about nothin'. Later I want ya'll to come up to my suite. Rupert's goin' ta be there too. We've got ta tell ya somethin'. I looked up at the other two. They had confused expressions on, just like mine. What did Joe want to tell us about? Why was it so important that he had to tell us up in his suite, in person? My train of thought was interrupted as the Mammoth-Vision screen flew overhead, coming towards us. It came down low as it turned on, showing Joe up in his apartment.

"Don't worry, everyone. Everyone inside the Station is fine. We've got a plan ta move the boulder and we'll be movin' it soon. Just ta make sure no one gets hurt, I want all of ya ta get inside a building for a while until the boulder's moved. We'll tell ya when ta come out again later. See ya soon, pardners." he said. Then, the screen turned off and flew away. I looked back at Pauleen and Todd and knew that they were thinking the same. Get inside a building, come back out when the boulder is moved, then asked Joe why he needed to see us. I glanced back at their expressions, then ran to the Museum.

* * *

_**Told you that Aubrie's POV would be next. Read, Review, and the next chapter will be coming soon (Hey, that rhymed)!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Rupert's POV**

_"Sir, are you sure about this? I only suggested it. You really don't have to do it, you know." _my Mapu King told me while we waited for Joe.

_'I know, Mapu King, but I still want to do it. Aubrie might be in danger, along with everyone else.' _I explained.

_"Mmm hmm. Are you sure its not because of a certain blonde only?" _he asked slyly, probably grinning. I felt my cheeks flush with heat at his statement.

_'N-no, nothing like that at all, Mapu King! That's blasphemy! Why are you even asking that?!' _I stammered back. Why did my Mapu King know me so well? I've had my Krypto longer than him, yet he finds out what I'm hiding quicker than the comedic, neutral-type vivosaur.

_"No reason. Just wanted to know if you're _ever _going to ask her. She's been dying to tell you, ya know." _he explained.

_'How do you know if that's true?'_

_"Pearla, Aubrie's Toba, told me."_

_'...Aubrie's going to kill her when she finds out.'_

_"Yep. That's what I told her too."_

_'I think I might actually feel sorry for the poor Vivosaur.'_

_"Don't be. She'll use your pity to her advantage."_

_'How do you know?'_

_"Three words. Rainbow. Canyon. Skydive."_

_'...I don't even want to know...' _I told him, shaking my head. Then, I heard someone knock on my door. I got up and looked through the peephole. It was Joe again. I opened the door and he walked in.

"Everything's set up, pard. Are ya _sure_ ya want ta do this?" he asked. I nodded and said: "As I told you before, Joe, I'm willing to take my chances."

"Alright, then. When ya get set on somethin', Rupert, ya get hooked on it. Follow me and we'll start." he sighed, then said to me. We exited my room and headed towards the lobby.

* * *

Once we got there, I saw that the boulder looked slightly smaller. I think it was just me, but maybe Joe saw it too.

"Okay, Rupert. Try and see if ya can move it." Joe told me. I took a deep breath, calming myself, then stepped towards the boulder. I shakily put my hands on the left side of it, planning to roll it to the right.

_"Don't be so worried, sir. Everything will be fine." _Mapu King assured me.

_'Thanks, Mapu King. I need all the support I can get right now.'_ I answered him. I took another deep breath before starting to push. It was heavy, but not as heavy as it should have been. As soon as I started to push, it moved slightly. I had only pushed it a bit, too. I pushed it harder, and it moved much more. Soon, I had moved it out of the way completely, overall impressed with myself. Joe and Mapu King were also very amazed.

"Whew! Rupert, it looks like your vivosaur was right. You're much stronger than yesterday, that's for sure!" Joe exclaimed, tipping his hat with his finger.

_"I agree with Joe, sir. That was amazing." _Mapu King congratulated. I smiled slightly.

"Anyway, pard," Joe interrupted, "I need you ta go up ta my suite right now. The rest of the Patrol Team need to know what happened, but need to do it in a private place." I nodded. It would probably be best to talk about what happened to me in a private place. Especially since we're going to tell the others. I went up the stairs as Joe walked down another hall, probably so he can get the other fighters and staff members. Then, I walked into the elevator, up to Joe's apartment.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

It had only been a few minutes, but everyone soon got a message on their Paleopagers that it's alright to come back out. We did, then me, Todd, and Pauleen went inside. As soon as we did, we saw Joe. But Rupert was no where to be seen. That got me worried. I ran up to Joe, followed by Pauleen and Todd, and asked him: "Joe, where's Rupert?"

"Great ta see ya'll are fine, but I'll explain later. Anyway, we need ta get up ta my suite. Rupert's up there waiting." he explained. As we walked up the steps, I asked him something.

"Joe, I know you said Rupert was fine, but why is he already upstairs?" I asked.

"Well, we need ta show the three of ya somethin' that happened this mornin' without anyone listenin' in." he explained as we got to the elevator. He then said: "Oh, and don't be surprised when ya see Rupert. He's... a bit different." I glance at Todd and Pauleen, who also had confused expressions. Why would Joe say that? Was Rupert _really _fine? My train of thought was interrupted as we entered the apartment. In my line of vision I couldn't see him. Then, I saw something move from behind Joe's desk. I took a cautious step forward and asked: "Rupert?" Then, I saw the movement stop and a very familiar voice ask: "Aubrie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here. So are Todd, Pauleen, and Joe." I explained, taking another step. I think I saw Rupert flinch, but I wasn't sure.

"Don't come closer, Aubrie. I'm afraid I might scare you." he told me. At that I was confused. Then, I saw him come out of hiding. He nearly scared the life out of me because of how he looked. His hair was so long it went past the desk, his lower canines were slightly jutting out of his mouth, he had a long, silvery tail, and he had silver claws. From behind me I heard a gasp and a thump. I turned around to see Todd on the ground, unconscious, and Pauleen with a shocked face, covering her mouth with her hand. I then turned back to Rupert and he slightly cringed under my gaze.

"Rupert..." I started.

"Don't, Aubrie. I woke up like this this morning. You three, including Todd, probably don't know how this happened. Joe and I only wanted to know if you guys had any idea of how this happened to me." he told me. I saw that he was scared for once. Very scared. One thing that wasn't normal for Rupert was to be scared. Especially this scared. I put a hand on his shoulder softly, slightly making him flinch.

"Rupert, None of us have any idea how this happened, but we'll try our best to make you feel better about it." I told him. He looked deep into my eyes, probably searching for any sign of lying. But my words were the truth. I wanted to tell him that, but I couldn't look away from his gaze. Even like this he looked so cute. After a few minutes, he talked again.

"Thanks, Aubrie. Thanks for believing in me." he said. Then, he did something very unexpected. He hugged me, right in front of my friends. I blushed very fiercely at it. He probably did too, because he pulled away after a few seconds. I could see his face was slightly red, especially on his cheeks. Then, I heard someone cough from behind me. I turned around sharply and saw both Joe and Pauleen giving me knowing looks, slightly raising their eyebrows, while Todd was still on the floor, fainted.

* * *

_**Great chapter, I think. Read, review, and I'll see you again later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Rupert's POV**

_I walked down the hall to the toy room, fingering Krypto's Dino Medal. It was mostly alone here without mama, even though I barely remember her. She had long, silver hair and golden eyes, like me. Dad always has something to do, so he doesn't see me much anymore. I also got back from a visit to the doctor man, who was talking to my dad now. After I got to the toy room, I asked Krypto to come out and play. He did, only he was smaller so that he could fit in the room and have enough space to play. It was so fun, I felt like it could last forever. As I played, I also heard dad talking to the man in another room. I didn't want dad to get mad by telling him I overheard sometimes, so I never told him. I just listened and tried to ignore it, though I could hear and remember every single bit..._

"_Well, Dr. Dresden? How is he?"_

"_It's not good, Mr. Regius. Even at this age, he's almost as strong as she was."_

"_I was afraid of this. Is there a way to stop it?"_

"_No, but we can delay it. You know what to do, since you've been preparing for this day since you left her."_

"_I know, I know. I just wish Rupert could have been normal, not like his mother..."_

* * *

I panted, shooting up and clutching my chest. I was covered in a cold sweat and I was shaking a little. I looked at the clock: 11:47. I sighed. It was almost midnight, yet my dream woke me up. I think it might have been a memory, though I wasn't sure.

_'Sir? Are you alright?' _my Krypto asked me.

"No...I had some sort of dream...I felt like it happened before. I think it might have been a memory." I told him.

_'What was it of, then?'_

"I was going to the toy room back at our mansion and playing with you while I over heard my father talk to Dr. Dresden. He said something about me, but I don't get it..."

_'...Sir, I don't know how you overheard that, but... it was about you.'_

"Why? Is something wrong with me?"

_'...Yes, there is. I can't tell you about it, but I can tell you this. It's a special condition that ties into your emotions. If one of your negative emotions, such as anger, is stronger that the others, your condition will take control of you until you calm down naturally or someone else calms you. I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but you would have needed to know sometime...'_

"..." I looked down at my hands, clenching and unclenching them. If this was what my condition was doing to me, I could be a danger to everyone I see. Including Aubrie... I sighed, taking it in slowly, then got back under the bed sheets.

_'...Sir? What are you doing now?' _my Krypto asked me as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Going to sleep and try to forget about what's happening...I just want to be left in peace..." I told him, settling back down for the night.

* * *

**Krypto's POV**

_'Oh, sir...' _I whisper as he drifted back to sleep. I knew he had to know sometime, but why here and now? Was that dream a warning? I've heard of people who get dreams that give them warnings of things to come, so this might be the same. I just hope his mother never comes back. She seemed nice to me and Rupert's father at first, but when I discovered her true intentions, we escaped. Rupert was only three at the time, barely able to remember her. But, sadly, I remember her very clearly, even though I try to forget her dark side...

* * *

Later on in the night, though, I get woken up by a strange sound. I look around the room to see Rupert groaning and tossing in his bed, like he was having a bad dream. And from the looks of it, a _very_ bad one.

"No...Stop...Leave her alone..." he whispered, a pained expression on his face.

_'Wake up, sir.' _I tell him, trying to only rouse him awake. He ignores me and goes into more tossing and turning.

"Get away...Leave us alone...She has nothing to do with it..." he whispered again.

_'Sir, wake up. You need to wake up, sir.' _I tell him, louder this time. He ignores me and still tosses and turns in his bed. I try rousing him one more time before giving up. I was just about to go to sleep again when Rupert starts to violently thrash about.

"No...No...No..." he growls, clawing at the bed sheets and ripping them to ribbons.

_'Sir! Wake up! YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!' _I yell to him. He shows no signs of stopping, though, and continues to thrash. I start to get even more worried. He's never done this before, and I've watched over him several times during the night. Then, he suddenly turns to the bed and starts to claw at it, like he was running.

"Get away...Get away..." he growled again, shredding the bed. As he did, the foam stuffing puffed out and drifted to the floor, sometimes getting thrown down by his random strikes at the air. Then, for some reason, he starts ripping the pillow. With his teeth and shaking it like a dog would to a dead rabbit.

"Never hurt her again...Get away from us...You'll be sorry..." he growled through the pillow thrashing. By the time the pillow was completely destroyed and had no feathers left, he finally calmed down and went back to sleep. I sighed some relief, even though I knew he would have to know in the morning. He would become even more devastated and try to get away from Aubrie, that's for sure. He might even think of himself as a danger to everyone, including us. I hope it doesn't come to that, though...

* * *

The next morning, he yawns and sets up on his ruined bed, not noticing how damaged it was yet.

_'Good morning, sir. How did you sleep?'_

"Mmm... Good morning to you too, Krypto. I had a series of horrible dreams last night, though. I feel awful." he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_'Sir, you aren't the only one who had bad things happening to them last night. Look at your bed.' _He looks down, surprise and fear showing in his eyes, then looks around the bed, finding shredded blankets, feathers, and bed foam, not to mention the pieces he tore off the bed and the empty and cut pillow case.

"Krypto..." he asked me, slowly, "What happened last night?"

_'Your bad dreams made you toss and turn, then go into a thrashing rage, destroying your bed. I tried to wake you up several times, but you didn't respond.'_

"..." he didn't say anything, but looked down at his hands. I looked down too, and noticed they were shaking. Wet spots were also on them, getting bigger almost every minute. He was crying, trying to hold in his sobs. I only saw him cry few times when he was little, before he became a walking advertisement. He always let it out, sobbing openly. But now, he wasn't. It was just making it worse, if you ask me. I think, because of his status, he now tries to hide his tears and sobs so that the company isn't shown as a bad thing. But, this was after he stood up to his father. He could cry and sob openly now, yet he wasn't.

"Krypto... What is wrong with me?" he asked, closing his hands tightly, "First I get separated from Aubrie and she gets attacked, then I turn into this thing, and now I'm having weird dreams, memories, and nightmares. Why is this all happening, mainly to me?" Then, I saw thin trickles of red liquid go between his fingers and flow down. He was closing his hands so much he was drawing blood.

_'I don't know, sir, but please ease up on your hands. You're starting to bleed.' _I warn. He looked down and saw what I was talking about, relaxing his hands a bit. He then looked to me and smiled a sad smile.

"Thanks, Krypto. You're my oldest vivosaur and friend, even though you don't understand me as much as Mapu King does. Your advice on this makes me feel better."

_'You're welcome, sir.' _Suddenly, we hear a soft knock come from the door. Rupert raised his voice a little and asked, "Who is it?"

"Rupert, it's me, Aubrie. Could I come in, please?" she asked from behind the door. He glanced at the mess on the floor before saying, "Yes, please." She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, noticing the disaster that Rupert made. Surprise goes across her face before she pushes the door closed, asking: "What happened here?"

"It's a long story. And Aubrie, do you have your first-aid kit with you?"

"Of course, but why are you asking?"

"I dug my fingernails into my hands too much."

"Oh brother. Well, let me fix your hands up while I ask you something." she told him as she pulled out her portable first-aid kit. I watched as she started to bandage his right hand, saying: "Rupert, you've stayed in here as much as you could since this has happened. I know it because you're giving off this feeling like you want to lock yourself away and have more of a self-conscious look about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she told him, nodding while she started work on his left hand, "I want to let you have a bit of fresh air for a while, so I wanted to ask if you would ride Cresent with me to Jungle Labyrinth. We could go for a walk and talk a little, but mostly to let you have some fresh air. How about it?" I looked to Rupert's face for a reaction. At first, he was surprised at the offer, then it turned into a wide smile and he said: "I don't mind. It would be good to talk for a while."

_'And not just to tell her your feelings for her?' _I teased. He grew slightly red and mentally growled at me, saying: _"No, I am not, Krypto. Besides, I might as well leave you guys here if you try to tease me on that."_

_'You wouldn't!' _I said, paling a bit. He sent me an image of him smirking at me at the look on my face, saying: _"Oh yes, I would."_

* * *

After Rupert and Aubrie were done with the hand 'emergency' that he caused, he left me and his two other still sleeping vivosaurs on the table in his room while he took off to Jungle Labyrinth with his crush. I sighed, reprimanding myself for teasing him into making me stay here with the two rock-hard sleepers and his other vivosaurs.

* * *

_'Ahhh... Good morning, Krypto. How did you sleep?' _Mapu King asked as he woke up a while later.

_'Fine, Mapu King. But, Rupert is starting to worry me now...'_

_'How so?'_

_'I woke up to him having a bad dream last night shortly after he woke up from remembering a memory. As you can see on the floor and the bed...'_

_'...It must have been a _really _bad dream...'_

_'You're telling me. I watched the whole thing!'_

_'Calm down. And where is Rupert?'_

_'He left on a trip to the Jungle Labyrinth with Aubrie without any of his vivosaurs.'_

_'...Why?'_

_'Do you really not know why?'_

_'...You did this, didn't you?'_

_'_Not_ intentionally.'_

_'…'_

_'...Uh, Mapu King...?'_

_'...Next time we are out of our medals, not fighting, you will face my wrath.'_

_'Gulp!'_

* * *

Later, after Mapu King mentally caught me and tried to strangle me, Rupert's other Mapu woke up and broke us apart, making sure we didn't kill each other.

_'You two are nearly as bad as Todd and Pauleen are.' _he told us as he broke us apart, _'How Master Rupert puts up with the two of you when you fight, I do not think I will ever know...'_

* * *

_**Sixth chapter, I know it's late. I've got so many TCAP reviews I can barely keep up.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

"Well, what do you think after staying inside for a few days? Good to get out a little, isn't it?" I asked him after we landed inside Jungle Labyrinth.

"I guess..." he said. Rupert sounded so unsure. I wish I knew why. I got Cresent back into his medal (after having to put him in a headlock because he was being so stubborn) and we went on our way, just walking. I tried to start up some small talk, but he didn't seem like he wanted to. After a while, I sighed in exasperation. He was nearly being as stubborn as Cresent was!

"Rupert, why don't you want to talk? You were fine before we left, so why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I haven't been been outside for a while and I just wanted to look around."

"That makes sense. But, you could have still tried to talk with me." I told him.

"I know, but-" he started, but stopped for some reason. I looked at him to see what was wrong and saw that he was turning his head, probably trying to hear something.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered. I shook my head. He and I stayed like that for a few minutes until his eyes grew wide and he yelled: "LOOK OUT!" before he tackled me to the ground. Right after, I heard the sharp sound of teeth hitting teeth where we were just seconds before. After we landed, we were suddenly hit hard and flung through the air. While we were flying, I felt Rupert's grip loosen on me before we hit a tree, hard. I let out a sharp shout in pain while I heard him howl. His grip then disappeared completely from me and I landed on the ground. I could tell I wasn't seriously injured, but I still hurt. I pushed myself up slowly and came face-to-face with a Krypto. It didn't look tame, either.

"Rrrr..." I heard it growl deep in its throat. It was just inches from me and it also obscured everything behind it, so I couldn't see anything else. Now I was really scared.

_It's going to eat me or worse. _I kept thinking in panic, over and over. It then opened its jaws and rushed towards me. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for the horrible pain that was going to come.

But it never came.

I felt the rush of air from the vivosaur's charge go harmlessly past. I opened one eye and saw what happened. Rupert was right in front of me, holding the jaws wide open with his hands. The Krypto was shocked, but then started to try to close its jaws on him. They didn't budge. He then tightened his grip and threw the vivosaur away. It skidded on its side before coming to a stop, confused and dazed. Then, I noticed something that Rupert had been doing since he had protected me. He was growling in a low, dangerous tone. He never growled, so I knew something was wrong.

"Leave... her... _alone_..." he rasped at the vivosaur, still growling. It looked at him with anger before getting up and charging again. That was a big mistake. Rupert sidestepped and clawed the vivosaur's side, sending it flying. After he had sidestepped, I noticed Rupert's eyes were different, too. They were a ruby red color, the same one as his coat. I looked back at the vivosaur (since it had landed) and saw something I thought I would never see on one: blood. When Rupert had clawed it, he had gone past the armored skin and right down to the wire. Even though the four marks were thin, they were deep. I looked back at Rupert and saw him also looking at the vivosaur, but with rage. The claws on his right hand were red, still covered in the vivosaur's blood, and he was still growling.

"Go away and leave us alone... We didn't do anything to you." he growled again. The Krypto shakily got up and growled back, getting in a fighting stance. Rupert bared his sharp teeth and growled even louder, trying to get the message through. No good. He wasn't going to hurt the vivosaur again, was he? The Krypto then swung his tail and caught Rupert, almost sending him flying. Almost. He clung on to its tail and slashed at its side, making it howl in pain.

* * *

Everything else passed by in a blur. Red going everywhere, the Krypto falling to the ground, and Rupert dashing to and fro, clawing at the Krypto while it was still standing. When everything settled, I was horrified at what I saw. Blood was everywhere, the Krypto was on the ground, not moving, and Rupert was breathing heavily, standing over it. He turned his gaze back to me, and I cringed. He still had that rage-filled gaze but he didn't look like he had any injuries. But, what made me cringe the most was what his claws and teeth were covered in: blood. He looked like a monster, and I was scared. He also acted like one by attacking the Krypto. But it was only in defense because it attacked us first, right? I then saw his eyes soften and change back to their original gold color before he asked: "...A...Aubrie?" He then looked back at what he had done and cringed.

"I...I didn't..." He turned back to me, his eyes now filled with shock and fear.

"Aubrie, did I...did I do this?" he asked. I nodded slightly, afraid he might get angry and attack again. He looked back at the vivosaur again before turning to me.

"You know I didn't mean it, don't you? I-I only... did it so that we would be safe. The Krypto made me outraged because it... it almost..." Rupert couldn't bring himself to finish and instead shook his head. He took a step towards me without warning, and I shrunk back. I was still afraid. He looked shocked.

"A-Aubrie? What's wrong?" he asked, taking another step. I shrunk back even more. I saw fear flash in his eyes before they started to tear up. He backed away slightly, then turned and ran, jumping over the Krypto and into the Labyrinth-like forest.

* * *

I sat there in shock for a while, before getting Cresent out and telling him to fly me back to Cranial Isle.

_"Aubrie," _he asked, _"What happened? That Krypto looked like it had just been mauled."_

_'It...it was. Rupert did it.'_

_"What?! Why?"_

_'He...he said that he did it because he wanted us to be safe. The Krypto attacked us first, so he did the only thing he thought of at the time: Attack back.'_

_"...Aubrie, he _killed _the vivosaur. Nothing could take a beating like that and live."_

_'...He...he couldn't...'_

_"He did." _Cresent told me solemnly. I was almost in tears by now by what he had said. Rupert..._ killed_. He didn't mean it because he told me. He meant that, didn't he?

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

She was scared. Scared of _me_. I ran until I reached a stream and looked at myself. My claws and teeth were covered in blood and a few places where my hair had touched the blood from the vivosaur had turned red. I didn't have any injuries, though.

_I need to wash this off. _I thought, dipping my hands in the water and cleaning the blood off.

_What made me do that, though? One minute I was watching Aubrie almost get eaten and the next I find out I've killed a vivosaur. I felt myself fill with rage before everything went black. Everything else afterward starts after the battle ended. Wait, did I do that because of my condition? Krypto was right, then. I did let my rage get the best of me and take control. But, if I was filled and controlled by rage, why didn't I attack Aubrie as well? _I asked myself mentally as I washed the blood off my other claws and my teeth.

_After what happened, though, I can't go back. I can never go back after becoming a murderer for vivosaurs. _I thought, washing out the bloodstains in my hair. I then thought of good places to go into hiding, and one shown out above the rest:

"The Stone Pyramid." I whispered, getting up and looking in the direction of the ancient building that once held Zongazonga. I took a deep breath, knowing I might not able to go back on this afterwords, then ran towards the Pyramid.

* * *

_**Oh Rupert! How could you?! I know I made you do it, but still! HOW COULD YOU?! (Waterfall tears)**_

_**Rupert: '-_- The Krypto was wild and it attacked Aubrie and me. Anyway, readers and reviewers, please review before she kills me for what she wrote.**_

_**Krypto's Ghost: (floats through the wall) You did thissssss...**_

_**Rupert: AH! The Krypto's ghost! (runs for his life)**_

_**Krypto's Ghost: I will haunt youuuu... (floats after him)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

It had been a while since we got back to Cranial. After we did, I went to my room and laid down, burying my head in my pillow and crying for what I had seen.

_"No-one should see a vivosaur get killed, let alone kill one themselves." _Giga Raja said.

_'He... he didn't mean it. You all know that's the truth!' _I roared back. I felt shock from my outburst flow through most of my vivosaurs before Pearla sighed and laid a mental blanket over me, trying to block out the pain and make me calm down. She would do this sometimes, but I also sometimes ask her why she didn't do it before when I felt like I needed it.

_"Don't get mad at us. You're only sad that he fled when he saw you scared of him and that you're reprimanding yourself for being scared. You faced off against a body-stealing sorcerer before, so you don't know why you're scared. Is that everything?" _she explained, then asked. I sniffed.

_'...Yeah. That was everything. Thanks, Pearla. I'm a bit calmer now.'_

_"You're welcome. But don't go blaming yourself for being scared of him. You've never seen anything get killed before, let alone at the hands of one of your best friends. Everyone is scared of things all the time, it just doesn't show up until something happens that forces it to show."_

_'Yeah. I can't fake that I was scared of Zongazonga almost taking over my body, doing it several times!' _I tell her, coming out of my sad state.

_"Yep. And we can't fake the fear we had when we saw you, Rupert, and Pauleen almost fall to your deaths after getting out of the Bonehemoth, via BLOWHOLE!" _my Goyle, Wind Spike, told me, fear filling his voice at the last part. I giggled at him after he said that, retorting with:_ 'Yeah, but Cresent saved us, remember?'_

_"I was in panic mode and let my instincts take over!" _Cresent retorted. I laughed a little.

_"See? Now, tell me who is happier: you when you got here or you after the talk we just had?" _Slapper asked. I sighed, smiling a bit, and answered: _'Me after our talk.'_

_"Exactly! You're getting better at this!" _she exclaimed while we all sweatdropped. Let me just say that this has happened several times before, but with different matters.

_"And I just remembered something." _Giga Raja said suddenly, _"What will Rupert's vivosaurs say when they hear about what happened?" _We all grow silent, thinking of different things that they might do once they heard.

_'Well,' _I say, _'If we're going to tell them, we might as well tell the others. But...'_

_"'But' what?" _Cresent asked.

_'I...I can't tell them. I'll break down if I do!'_

_"Even if you do," _Wind Spike spoke, _"you have to. We can't tell it, since we really don't know what happened. We were all, uh, _sleeping_ through the whole thing. And, if you do break, we'll help you through, and the others will as well."_

_'I'll...I'll try.' _I told them.

_"Thank you for at least trying, Aubrie." _Slapper told me. I felt her smile at me with reassurance. I nodded before I sat up and got off my bed, going to Rupert's room. I opened it (since it was still unlocked) and went inside before I closed the door.

_"Aubrie? What are you doing coming in through the door? Where's Rupert? Is he alright?" _Mapu King asked, projecting his thoughts to me and my vivosaurs. I went over to their medals and said: "There's something I need to tell you all, along with Joe, Todd, and Pauleen. I'll answer all your questions then, okay?"

_"We'll keep our questions to ourselves until then." _Mapu says. I pick them up and nod before putting them in one of my many pockets and going out to get the other three, wanting to meet up in Joe's suite so that we won't be eavesdropped and so I could tell them.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

I ran up the steps and went inside, running until I was in the main chamber. I slowed and stopped at the edge of the stone box that once held Zongazonga, staring at it for a while before I sighed, turning and sitting on the top, and put my elbows on my knees and held my head up with my hands.

_Why? Just why is this happening? I think I might become overwhelmed if this keeps up. If only I could get answers! _I thought, feeling my nails slightly dig into my cheeks and chin.

"Hey, kid." I hear someone ask from above me. My eyes widen in surprise at the voice as I looked up. I saw a woman, who looked to be in her thirties, sitting on one of the stone beams that helped to hold up the pyramid's ceiling. With my improved vision I could see that she was wearing a long red coat that looked like mine (except it was bigger) and white pants (which ended at her knees because they were ripped). What got most of my attention, though, was that she had silver hair and golden eyes, like me.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before." she asks.

"W-well, I'm Rupert. Who are you?"

"Rupert, huh? I feel like I've heard that name before... Anyway, my name is Gwendolyn, but most call me Gwen. What brings you here?"

"I...I ran away."

"Is that so? What did you run away from?"

"A friend. I scared her. And why are you here?"

"I come here sometimes to rest from my job, now that ZZ's gone."

"Wait, how did you know about Zongazonga?!" I asked her in surprise.

"Well, knowing about how a young girl defeated him is one way. As for another... My family knows him well."

"How does your family know him?"

"...They were great battlers who always won the tournaments, unfortunately, and were the ones who usually became the Majestic Vessels. It all ended thanks to a friend back then who forged the hammer that helped end ZZ's rule."

"...Oh. Sorry if I brought up anything bad." I told her, slouching a bit. I didn't want to revive any old memories of her's in case she might become mad at me.

"No, you didn't. And why did you ask how I knew ZZ?"

"Well, the girl I mentioned...was the friend I ran away from. She's also the one who defeated Zongazonga. I tried to protect her from a rogue Vivosaur a few minutes ago, except I killed it and scared her. I knew that if it happened again I might put her and my other friends in danger, so I ran away."

"So that's what all the roars from the jungle were about. I was wondering what was going on out there... And I'm sorry I asked. But, now that I've looked at you for a while, I can make out some similarities between us." she said. Then, she counted out on her fingers as she listed the similarities: "One, we both have silver hair. Two, we both have golden eyes. Three, we both wear similar clothes. And what was your name again?"

"Rupert. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, there isn't... But now I think I realize why that sounded so familiar. Do you know Mr. Regius, who owns FossilDig Inc.?"

"Of course. He's my father."

"...It can't be..." she whispered, looking at me in shock. I started to get unnerved by her gazed and shifted around a little, asking: "Why did you say that? Do you know my father?"

"I do, but... we haven't seen eye to eye in over five years." she told me, narrowing her eyes before she jumped down and made a graceful landing in front of me. She then held out her hand to me and said: "If he hasn't told you at all about me, I wouldn't be surprised."

"What do you mean by that? If you know him, he should have talked about you at least a little, but I've never heard of you until now." I said, eying her hand warily. Something started to not feel right once she narrowed her eyes.

"Its probably because he wanted you to stay away from me. I don't know why he wouldn't want you to know anything about your own mother, though." she says. I stare at her in shock. _She_ was my mom?! How?! Why didn't Father ever mention her?

"Here, I have an idea." she says, grabbing one of my hands and pulling me up, "Why don't you come with me for a while? See what my job is? This way, you can learn both sides of the story."

"..." I'm not sure at all if I can trust her, but I thought I could trust my father before. He lied to me, though, to keep me happy. He had good intentions, so he must have had good intentions to not tell me about my mother, even though I pestered him to sometimes. But, the other side of a story? _What_ story? The story of why I didn't have my mom with me most of the time when I was growing up? Well, if she can tell me a bit of why she didn't stay, I might as well give her a chance.

"Alright." I tell her, nodding. She nods back, then leads me out of the pyramid and out into the jungle. ...Why do I still have a bad feeling about this, though?

* * *

_**Listen to your instincts, Rupert! She isn't all that she appears to be!**_

_**Rupert: (hiding somewhere, away from the vivosaur ghost) I wish I could be louder and retort, but I don't want to be haunted!**_

_**Krypto's Ghost: (floats back through the wall and sees Rupert) There you areeeee...**_

_**Rupert: (pales, then runs) I don't want to be haunted! Go away!  
**_

_**Krypto's Ghost: (floats after him) You won't get away thissssss timeeeeee...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie's POV**

After I gathered everyone together in Joe's suite, I explained what happened. A few times I almost broke down crying, but my vivosaurs helped me through, even the ones I don't use much. I never let anyone keep them for me, since they're all important, so I don't store them anywhere else except in my bag. I don't talk with them much, though. After I explained, I finally cried, letting my tears go. Pauleen also started to cry, hugging Todd. He let out a few tears, but comforted her. Joe looked away. Rupert's vivosaurs let out big waves of sorrow and I felt a few of them cry.

"P...poor Rupert...digadig." Pauleen said in between sobs. I nodded.

_"I wish we were there to help!" _Krypto said, _"I never should have teased him then..."_

_"But... Where could he have gone?" _Mapu King asked, _"There aren't many places to hide on Ribular and he can't get off the island by himself."_

_"The Stone Pyramid, guys! The Stone Pyramid! The Stone Pyramid is the only place he could have gone!" _Archaeo said.

"...I need to go." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"That Krypto was rogue and he only did it to protect me. I was scared of him after that, so I need to apologize. I want him to come back and know he's welcome, not feared." I explained.

_"You are right, Mistress Aubrie." _Katana, my Mihu, said, _"He needs to come back. Not only because of what you said, but because we miss him."_

_"And, though I don't like saying this, I feel like something wrong is going to happen." _Giga Raja said. He had felt uneasy since we came up here, but I wasn't sure why. Now I understand.

"Like what? What else can happen now?" Todd asked him.

_"I don't know, Todd, but that's just what I feel. Something's just not right."_

_"We need to find Rupert, then." _Yellowfin, my Venator, said, _"He could be in trouble, or something worse."_

"Aubrie's vivosaur is right, pards." Joe said, "Rupert could be in danger or something. It's also the Patrol Team's job to stop bad things from happenin'. I'm not mad at Rupert at all, either. He's apart of our team and he'll always be welcome."

_"Then we need to go! I'll fly you all over!" _Joe's Ptera said, his medal shaking.

_"I'll fly Aubrie over. We all need Rupert back, even if we don't realize it." _Cresent said.

"Cresent's right, digadig. Rupert needs us and we need him!" Pauleen said, stopping the waterworks for good this time.

"Then let's go!" Todd said. I nodded and brought out Cresent's medal. Joe brought out Ptera's and they came out. We hopped on and flew towards Ribular and the Stone Pyramid.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

Gwen, er Mother, lead me along and out to a cliff hidden in the forest. There was a big clearing in front of it and a helicopter was there. There was only one person there. It was a man, a little shorter than Mother (who was 6 ft.), and looked to be about 20 or so, maybe even a little younger. He had average-length black hair and his eyes were cold and stone-blue. He had on a black long-sleeved jacket with a red shirt underneath and blackish-blue pants. The strange thing was, he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. Not even sandals. He also looked like he wouldn't give anyone mercy. It sent shivers down my spine. He looked at me for a few seconds before giving his full attention to Mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Gwen. I see you have a guest." he said.

"I do. Brandon, this is Rupert. He's my son." she said, then turned to me.

"Rupert, this is Brandon, my right-hand man and pilot." I nodded and politely said: "Hello, sir. Nice to meet you." He just raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you. I see you're gentleman and you have great manners. Not many kids are like you." he replied.

"No, they aren't. Brandon, could you please take us back to Home Base? I want to show Rupert what goes on there, since he doesn't know what I do for my job." Mother told him. He nodded and went inside the helicopter. We followed and Mother let go of my hand.

"It'll take some time to get there, so you might want to sleep." she said as she buckled into her seat. I nodded and buckled into mine. With everything that's happened today, a nap would be best right now. As the blades started to spin, I thought I saw something like two flying vivosaurs land somewhere on the island, but I don't know. I then went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It felt too soon as I was shaken awake. I blinked open my eyes to see Mother was the one who had shaken me awake. I looked out the window and saw we were flying over the ocean and a island could be seen in the distance.

"We're almost there, Rupert. I wanted to wake you so you could see the building." she explained.

"Why? What does it look like?" I asked.

"You'll see." she said.

"Oh, you definitely will!" Brandon said from the cockpit, where he was flying the helicopter.

"Stop trying to make him want to see it more."

"Why? I get to tease lots of people, so why can't I include him?"

"Just don't."

"Yes ma'am." We then all sat quietly for a while. I wasn't talking because it might seem rude. I wanted to know what my mother does, but I didn't want to seem like I was trying to pry into things I shouldn't. Soon we reached the island. It was heavily forested, the forest starting almost at the water's edge. I don't see how a building could have been built with all of these trees around. I was soon proven wrong. A camouflage-colored building, hardly able to be seen, was shortly up ahead and we landed on the roof. No-one was up there except us and a woman, who looked to be in her twenties and had blonde hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a yellow and white cape and had a long yellow and white skirt. Because of the distance between me and her, I couldn't make out her eyes or if she was wearing anything on her feet. She was guarding the only door on the roof, probably from intruders. Once we landed and got out, she looked to us. I caught sight of her eyes then and saw she had green eyes. She looked at Brandon, then me, and finally rested on Mother. While she gazed over us, I also saw that she didn't wear anything on her feet either. Do all of these people go barefoot all the time?

"Hello, Mrs. Gwen. Brandon didn't cause trouble again, did he?" the woman asked. Brandon glared at her and Mother shook her head.

"No, he didn't. Katrina, this is Rupert. He's my son and I brought him here so he could see what my job is." she explained. Katrina nodded as Mother turned to me.

"Rupert, this is Katrina. She is the guardian of the rooftop, as some people joke." she said, sneaking a quick glance at Brandon, "But, as I know her, she keeps this building safe from the roof by protecting the door. It's the only one on the roof, so she has a big job."

"It is, I think. And hello, Miss Katrina." I tell her. She smiled a little.

"Polite and knows his etiquette. What a smart and kind boy." she said.

"Thank you." I say. We then walk over and she lets us through. The hallways are gray, unlike the outside. The floors were also cold, giving me a few shivers.

"The building is camouflaged on the outside so that no-one knows we're here, Rupert." she explains to me, answering my unspoken question, as we walked down the corridor, "My office is down this way. Once we get there, I'll tell you my side of the story." I nodded. What _was_ her side of the story? Why was she gone so long? It didn't make any sense to me. Plus, that uneasy feeling I had earlier was still there, but it got stronger when we came here. I'm still having doubts about being here...

* * *

"We're here. Brandon, please guard the door." she said once we were outside a dark-gray colored door. I went inside and saw her office. She had a normal desk and a computer on top of it with a picture frame beside it. There was a chair behind the desk and two in front of it.

_Maybe I'm just overreacting... _I thought as Mother came inside and shut the door behind her. She walked over and sat in one of the two chairs. I followed and sat in the other. She sighed.

"First of all, I wasn't away, like your father might have told you." Mother started, "My job and what I did scared both your father and Krypto away. He took you with him to be safe."

_What? What she does... it scared both Krypto and Father enough to leave her? What _does_ she do? _I thought as she continued.

"Second, my job isn't a normal job. As you saw, I'm the CEO of a company." I nodded. She continued, "That isn't it. It's only a picture, not the real thing."

_What?! _I thought, shocked. Now my uneasy feeling was going haywire. What ever Mother was about to say, it wasn't good.

"The real thing... Did you notice how Katrina, Brandon, and I aren't wearing any shoes, not even socks or sandals?" I nodded.

"It's because... I am the commander of an army of half-human, half-vivosaurs that are out to destroy all humans." she said. I was shocked.

"W-what? Why do you hate humans?" was all I managed to get out. I felt myself shaking, but I didn't know why.

"Because, Rupert, when you were taken from me, even though it was your father, I hated it and grew a hatred for all humans. People I've met over the years, such as Brandon and Katrina, also shared my hatred for humans because they treated them different. And it was all because they were half-human, half-vivosaur. Since they shared my hatred, we all came together to make this army and destroy humans." I think she might have said something else, but I didn't hear it. It's because, by that time, I bolted out of the chair and out into the hallway. I ran past Brandon, trying to get away from him and Gwen. The others and Aubrie needed to know about this. Now I know why Father never told me about my mother. What she's doing...it's awful. No wonder I was feeling uneasier the closer I came to her office. Suddenly, the lights turned red and a siren blared.

_Lockdown. _I thought. They were trying to catch me, I could feel it. I turned a corner and heard Brandon yell my name. I didn't stop, but kept running. A wall suddenly came down from the ceiling and blocked the path in front of me. I growled but turned and ran down another hallway.

_If they catch me, it's all over. _I thought. As I kept running, I thought about the vivosaur-sides that Brandon and Katrina had. It had to be based on color.

_Yellow and white...Archeopteryx! That's Katrina's, I think. Black, blue, and red, what vivosaur has those colors?!_ Suddenly, a long stick came out of nowhere, interrupting my thoughts. I instinctively brought my arm up to block it. After I did, I saw a man, older than Brandon but younger than Gwen, was wielding the weapon. He had messy blonde hair and was wearing camouflage-colored clothes. No shoes, though.

"You aren't going anywhere, kid." he growled. Based on the color of his clothes, I guessed Pachrino was his vivosaur-side. I pushed back and made him wince a little. I pretty much had super strength, so I knew I could easily beat him. But, I knew he was just distracting me until some of the others got here. I then heard footsteps behind me and I knew I didn't have much time. I eased up on the pressure I was putting on him before I sidestepped and let him go forward against whoever was coming up from behind me. It was Brandon and they hit each other, going to the floor. I jumped over them easily and ran down another hallway.

* * *

_Black, blue, red... WAIT! Gorgos are blackish-blue and red! I think Gorgo is Brandon's vivosaur-side! _I thought. Suddenly, something was stuck out in front of my legs and I tripped on it. I turned over and felt a rope tie around my feet, making me unable to run. I looked up and saw a brown-haired girl with the rope in her hands. She had a grayish-brown jacket on over her brown shirt. She also hand on brown pants and no shoes. I think her vivosaur-side is Daspleto, based on the colors.

"Looks like I bagged myself a runaway." the girl said. I snarled and tried to rip the rope by kicking my feet apart. It did it and she was surprised. I then kicked her in the legs and made her fall over, allowing me to get up and run away.

_Is there no way out of this place?! _I mentally growled. I turned the corner and found myself at a dead end.

"Oh, come on!" I snarled. I turned to go the other way but found Brando running my way with the man behind him. Now I was desperate.

_I know I'm going to hate myself for doing this, but I don't have a choice! _I then turned around and rammed the wall with my shoulder. A racking pain came shooting through it and I clenched my teeth. I tried again with my other shoulder and managed to get a dent in the wall.

"Rupert, when this place is in Lockdown Mode, no-one can get in or out. Just give up and come quietly." I heard Katrina say. Wasn't she supposed to be guarding the door on the roof? I whirled around and locked eyes with her, seeing Brandon and the other two beside her, blocking off my escape. But, what Katrina was holding in her hands alarmed me. It was a hunter's gun. My eyes went wide and then locked on the gun. I felt panic start to well up inside me.

"It's only filled with tranquilizers. You'd better come along quietly or else." Brandon said, glaring at me. I glared back at him, then looked at the gun again. I felt my muscles tense, ready to fight or run if something happened. I also felt my claws dig into the metal.

_Wait, if they can dig into the metal and make holds while I have super strength...I just might be able to get out of here! _I thought. In one quick, swift movement, I ripped the wall away and threw it at them. They were surprised and jumped to the ground. Once I let go of the wall, I ran.

"Quick! Someone fire that gun!" I heard the blonde man say. I then heard the gun cock and fire. Something hit my shoulder, but I kept running. As I ran, I started to feel tired and unsteady. I ran as long as I could until I blacked out.

* * *

_**Rupert: My mother is trying to destroy all humans?! NO!**_

_**Me: Shouldn't you be running from the ghost?**_

_**Rupert: The ghost isn't chasing me anymore. But getting caught?! NOOOOO! NONONONONONO!  
**_

_**Me: (whispers) Drama Queen. (talks) Anyway, please review, readers.**_

_**Rupert: Still overreacting here!**_

_**Me: So?**_

_**Rupert: **_**So****_, stop ignoring me! Tell me, will I be alright?! Will the heroine?!_**

_**Me: You mean me.**_

_**Rupert: No, I don't mean you. Remember, you said in your other stories that you changed the heroine's name from your's to Dina. But I'm not allowed to call her that in this story.**_

_**Me: You calmed down.**_

_**Rupert: ...Readers, please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Fossil Fighters: Champions: My Journey After the Final Battle

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, sorry about all of those mistakes before! I just checked back on the FFC Wiki to see what Rupert's name was supposed to be, and I saw that it had a 'p' instead of a 'b'! Ugh! And I had to fix all of those mistakes, too... SO TIRING! And in this chapter, you'll find out why Aubrie decides to change her name to Dina.**

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

_"Aubrie, you've been awfully quiet. Is something besides Rupert bothering you?" _Blue Blood, my Giganto, asked after we flew for a while.

_'Kinda. My fans haven't been chasing me around at all lately. You think they got the idea to buzz off, like I told them last time?'_

_"Doubt it. They're probably planning something drastic, like-" _Paul, my F-Raptor, started, but was cut off by Smart-Cane, my Tro.

_"Stealing Aubrie's clothes when she isn't in her room, cutting off pieces of her hair while she sleeps, anything." _I mentally looked at him, as did all of my other vivosaurs.

_"What? It's true! I've had to stay up every night making those stalkers go away!"_

_'Uh... Thank you, Smart-Cane?' _I said, slightly disturbed. I didn't even know he fought them off while I slept. And once he did, wouldn't the stalkers back off, hearing about the Super-Revived Tro protecting my room? That is just plain _disturbing_...

_"...When we get back to the island, you are _definitely_ changing your name." _Indian, my Cerato, said.

"No kidding..." I muttered aloud.

"You say something, Aubrie?" Todd asked. He was riding Ptera with Joe and Pauleen, over on my right.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you about it later..." I said. He gave me a questioning look before shrugging.

_"Speaking of changing names," _Joker, my Siamo said, _"Why did you call me Joker in the first place?"_

_'Because you look like the comic villain, the Joker. It's a good thing that you don't have his sense of humor, though. Otherwise you'd just be trying to kill all vivosaurs and/or humans.' _I answered. He just mentally looked at me and said: _"When we get back, I want to read those Joker comics and see what you're talking about."_

_"And I have a question." _Indian Chief, my U-Raptor, asked, _"How are you still awake after all that, Smart-Cane?"_

_"I sleep during the day." _he answered simply.

_"Of course you do." _Bladeback, my Sucho, said, mentally rolling his eyes.

_"No fighting, you two." _Cresent interrupted, _"We're almost there, anyway."_

_'Thank goodness! I don't think I can take this much longer!' _I said to him privately.

_"Why do you think I wear earmuffs when I'm in my medal?" _he said.

_'I didn't know you wore earmuffs...'_

_"Don't ask. Let me just say that it can get very loud and annoying in our private conversations with each other."_

_'I'll keep that in mind...'_

Like Cresent said before, we soon got there, but there was no trace of Rupert. But, before we went below the tree-line, I thought I might have seen a helicopter somewhere near the pyramid. I wasn't sure, though.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

I groaned as I started to wake up. Where was I? Last thing I remember was- Oh no. My eyes shot open and I found myself staring into some sort of bright light. I instantly regretted it and closed my eyes quickly, hissing in anger and in pain. Why did I just have to look into that bright light so quickly?

"Looks like you're awake, at last." someone said. I recognized that voice, and I wish I didn't. It was my mother, Gwen. I let my eyes adjust to the light before looking around. I was back in her office, along with herself and... an Anato? Why was a vivosaur in here? Anyway, she was in the chair behind her desk, checking things on her computer like anyone would normally. The vivosaur was fast asleep between the two other chairs while I was lying on the floor right beside it. I sat up and glared at her.

"That doesn't bother me in the slightest. What I want to know is, why did you run? I wouldn't have had to put the building in Lockdown if you hadn't left." she said, matching my glare with a steely gaze.

"I couldn't take anymore of what you said. If you want me to come over to your side and help you fight humans, like my friends, you'd have to blackmail me or something, because there is no way I would join you willingly." I growled out. She didn't seem to be fazed and just sighed.

"Then you've given me no choice. Screech," she snapped, the Anato waking up instantly as she put on some earmuffs, "Use Discord." Discord was a sound move Anato could use that would confuse the opponent with a 100% success rate. And I got the awful impression that Gwen was planning to use it on me. I tried to cover my ears, but it was too late. Screech had already started to sing, and colors were becoming distorted all around me. White was black, purple was yellow, green was red; All the colors were switching, and it wouldn't be long before I was completely confused. When I looked up into Gwen's eyes, even though they were distorted, I could see pain in them.

"Why?" I managed to gasp out.

"Because," she said, her voice distorted, "If I didn't do this, I would have to hurt you. I would never do that willingly, just how you would never betray your human friends." Just then, everything dissolved away, and I suddenly saw Aubrie. My mind was still fuzzy from confusion, so I didn't know if what I was seeing was real or not.

"A-Aubrie?" I asked quietly, scared. I had scared her last time, I didn't want to do it again.

"I'm right here, Rupert. You did scare me, but I forgive you." she said. I brightened.

"R-really?"

"Of course! Why don't we go to Ilium for a while?" she asked. I nodded, taking her hand and getting up. Everything was normal. All that stuff from before must have been a dream. It must have been. I let her drag me along, towards the heliport. The strange thing was, though, was why I didn't feel my vivosaurs. I ignored it, though, and just followed Aubrie.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

We looked around the pyramid, but the only things we saw that were out of the ordinary were that some dust was kicked up and left behind footprints. Barefoot, too. Which meant that Rupert might have been here! Or a crazy hermit, one of those. I was pretty sure it was Rupert, though, because there were also slight claw marks in the dust and on the floor. The other agreed, but I brought out Wolfa, my Parium, just to be sure. She almost sneezed, but did pick up that the tracks were made by Rupert and another person. A grown woman, as she said, with similar smells to Rupert. Todd suggested that it might have been his mother or a family member, and I agreed. Wolfa followed the scent to a cliff hidden by the forest, about the same place where I saw that helicopter take off.

_"Hey, Aubrie," _Lightning, my S-Raptor, said, _"Earlier, I saw a helicopter leaving from this exact place. I sensed your thoughts about how you thought you saw a helicopter leave here, so I wanted to confirm it for you. Okay?"_

_'Thanks, Lightning. Now I've got an idea about what might have happened.'_

_"What, then?"_

_'Rupert came to the pyramid, accidentally met up with his mother or a family member, and they convinced him to come with them and flew off in the helicopter that was resting here.'_

_"If that's true, then we can't follow." _Wolfa interrupted, _"I can't smell a thing in my medal, and the fliers either can't smell a thing or can barely smell anything."_

_"HEY!" _all my flying vivosaurs said to her, angry.

_"It's the truth." _she said, shrugging.

* * *

Later, after we couldn't find any more clues, we went back to the Fighter Station and I took a helicopter to Cranial. I grabbed all of my stuff, along with Rupert's, before going to Ilium. I wanted to be alone for a while, but I also wanted to make sure no one else took Rupert's stuff while he was gone. His vivosaurs were also quiet. They hadn't talked since I had told them what had happened.

_'You guys okay?' _I asked them. They stayed quiet and I sighed.

_'Guys,' _I asked my vivosaurs, _'Keep an eye on them while I go and have my name changed, please?' _They mentally nodded as I put them and Rupert's vivosaurs down on a table that was in my rented room on Ilium. I was going to Ribular to have my name changed, just as Indian suggested. I already knew what I wanted my name changed to. Dina. I liked the sound of it, and it also kinda related me to dinosaurs since it sounded like the 'Dino' in 'Dinosaur'. Dino was a boy's name, so I had to think up a name close to it, but as a girl. And I'm rambling, aren't I?

_"You think?!" _My vivosaurs asked, having mentally covered their ears with earmuffs and their claws. I sweatdropped before leaving, hopping onto the next helicopter headed for Ribular. I had no idea what was going to happen once I got back, though.

* * *

_**Uh oh. Rupert's confused, and Aubrie has no idea! Will she think that he's a traitor, or will she try to get him back?**_

_**Rupert: She'll try to help me get back over to her side, of course!**_

_**Me: What are you doing?**_

_**Rupert: Why are you asking that?**_

_**Me: You're supposed to be confused, remember?**_

_**Rupert: I **_**AM ****_confused, Ash! And how did you get so intelligent? Where's Pikachu, anyway? Isn't he always with you?_**

_**Me: Nevermind. And I'm Aubrie1234, Rupert. Not Ash.**_

_**Rupert: Ash! How could you think that? Did Pikachu shock you into thinking that you're someone else? MISTY! WHERE'S YOUR MALLET?! I NEED IT ASAP! ASH CAN'T REMEMBER WHO HE IS!**_

_**Me: Rupert! Goodbye, guys!**_


End file.
